


Cunt La Cock

by Maxbass



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Collars, Dom/sub, Harems, Kissing, Leashes, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: Mako, Satsuki and Ryuuko face one another while Ragyo look aat them from above curious how the fight will develop when suddenly a delinquent enters the arena who fights them in her own way to victory.Characters:Marcella Highthorn (original) Teenager © MaxbassKill la Kill © Hiroyuki Imaishi and Kazuki Nakashima
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Cunt La Cock

“I am sure we can beat you Satsuki and then we will beat Ragyo for the death of my father!” Ryuko shouts at the student council president while Mako goes to the opposite side of Satsuki. “Yeah, two goku uniform wearing students are sure to beat one!” Mako shouts as well while Satsuki’s eyes look from left to right not losing sight of her opponents when her eyes catches someone approaching who wears an unknown school uniform but she could tell there are no life-fibers n that outfit nor is it a goku uniform.

When Ryuko notices where Satsuki’s eyes are going, she takes a quick peak to see the same thing that her sister sees with the unknown figure approaching them slowly from the entrance of the arena they are in. Mako is last to turn her attention towards the person coming their way but she seems rather excited as usual at the thought of what this would mean and she hopes it is another fight she can go after to let the two singling go at it. “Oh there is my opponent” she says excitedly since she feels she has more of a chance against this new opponent.

Ragyo looks down from her balcony towards the direction where the combatants are looking at when the stranger comes in her view. She leans forward when she notices that the uniform this stranger wears has none of her life fibers in them though the black and orange does suit the girl whose fire-colored making a stark contrast to the dark uniform. When she sees those angry eyes stare at her, she notices that each eye has a different color but she decides to lean back and watch what will happen next.

The girl with the brown hair steps forward with her delinquent goku uniform to meet the new arrival then gulps a little when she notices that this might be an actual delinquent. “I am Mako Mankanshoku and I challenge you to a duel stranger” she tries to sound tough yet energetic when a smirk forms around the lips of the redhead. “I am Marcella Highthorn and I accept your challenge, you’ll be my little pet once we’re done” Marcella grins when she sees the stunned looks on all the girls’ faces at that declaration when Mako takes a fighting pose since she has a goku uniform and Marcella does not.

“You two can fight, I approve of this match” Ragyo says in a grant tone when an official comes up and he explains there are no rules. It will end until one of them gives up and then his hand comes down followed by a ringing sound of a bell and the battle can commence.

Mako readies herself for the fight when she blinks for a second and Marcella has disappeared right in front of her when she looks wildly around when suddenly she feels hands on her chest. Ryuko looks in utter shock at that and it becomes even worse when she watches Mako’s uniform get shredded to pieces and she only has her underwear on and those hands slip underneath her bra. 

“Mmm you certainly have a sexy body” Marcella whispers seductively while her hands fondle those large breasts which start to make the girl moan. “You’re going to make a sexy lover and pet” the goddess purrs while she nibbles on the girls ear, one hand slips into those white panties and into the girl’s snatch who starts to squirm when her body begins to feels good that it coats those fingers in her moist.

Mako looks back when she feels something big rub against her rear. When her head turns to look back, her lips got sealed from her protests when she finds her opponent’s lips on hers and starts to kiss her deeply. The girl starts to kiss back while the heat in her loin starts to grow more and more. It becomes too much for Mako to handle who cums on the herm’s hand who breaks the kiss to lick her hand clean. 

“Mmm your juices taste so delicious, love” all the other women could hear the redhead tell the girl, their own excitement growing from the scene they see before them and only Ragyo is slipping a finger underneath her skirt biting her lower lips as her eyes behold the scene unfolding before her.

“Time to make you mine, Mako-chan” the delinquent herm whispers when the girl suddenly feels herself being held in a full nelson position by the legs which exposes her moist cunt to the others. She should feel embarrassed by the position but she has not time to respond when her pussy suddenly gets filled by the futanari’s hard pole. “Oooooh gooood mmm yes so good mmm more please more aaah!” Mako moans while that shaft moves hard and deep into her hole much to the shock and excitement of the girls on the arena floor as they watch the two of them have sex for an hour when Mako taps out.

“Mmmm you win, I give up aaah I am yours” Mako says as she taps out quickly after another load got shot up her rear. The referee calls the match and gives the win to Marcella who smiles as she pulls out. Then from her backpack a small item comes out which gets locked around Mako’s neck who touches the collar and giggles while she weakly walks away towards the exit.

“That was fun, who wants to become my pet girlfriend next?” Marcella asks while she licks her fingers clean when Ryuko steps forward with her half scissor sword pointing at the redhead. “I will fight you next as revenge for what you did to my friend” she said while she steps away from Satsuki who licks her lips and kind of hopes her sister loses to their new adversary.

The vampiress chuckles “did it seem like Mako needs someone to avenge her? She seems rather satisfied to become my pet girlfriend and you will see it like that as well” Ryuko is taken aback by that remark but prepares herself not to fall for the same trick when suddenly she feels her sword start to move and tries hard to hold on to it but it flies of towards her adversary who catches it in her hand.

“What did you do? What the hell are you?” Ryuko shouts angrily which gets met with a grin from the delinquent who suddenly stands in front of the girl with the red streak in her hair. Her suit tries to warn her but Marcella quickly uses the red sword to shred that outfit to pieces. Ryuko tries to cover her body by placing her hands on her breasts and womanhood.

“Mmm you don’t need to hide that gorgeous body” Marcy tells Ryuko who looks thoroughly embarrassed when her opponent stands there right in front of her. The goddess grabs the girl in her arms and presses her lips on hers while her hands grab that nice ass pulling the girl in even closer against her body. Slowly Ryuko starts to kiss back, her hands moving from her body to grab a hold on Marcella’s thick butt “mmm don’t know why I’m doing this but I am getting so turned on and why is my heart beating so fast” she thinks while her hands squeeze the butt cheeks of the herm.

“Mmmm good girl” the herm smiles while she gently boobs the girl’s nose “I am going to make you mine, I want you and I do believe this is meant to be” Ryuko’s blushes for a different reason this time than before and she looks up shyly while she spreads her legs as she whispers that she loves the herm who smiles warmly and tells her the same. “I do say girlfriend pet but I say it more with emphasis on girlfriend than pet with the you three” the fey coos as she gets on her knees, her face getting closer to the girl’s pussy.

“Thank you for the meal” Marcella says before her tongue goes deep into the girl’s pussy who shivers in delight. Ryuko uses her hands not to cover her breasts but instead plays with them while making lewd noises. “Mmm that feels so good ooh aaah you’re making me so wet and horny” the girl moans while rubbing her pussy against the herm’s lips who drinks deeply from all the honey flowing freely into her mouth while it goes down her throat after swallowing it as much as she could.

“fuck I am so horny, I hope to get my turn soon” Satsuki thinks in a moaning tone, her hands slipping to her pussy and breasts while she fondles her breast and fingers her wet snatch. Ragyo watches it with great delight as well, her body feels so hot and her nipples press against the fabric of her clothes. Her eyes go to Satsuki and sees that she feels the same as she does but tries to fight her urges off but it becomes harder and harder.

“P-please put your thing in there, my love” Ryuko moans and begs, the heat in her loins becoming almost unbearable and she needs her lover’s cock deep inside her. Marcella smiles while her hands go to that nice ass and lifts the girl up who wraps her limbs around the herm’s body who lowers the girl’s cunt down on her shaft, when she feels that wet hole tighten wrap tightly on her rod “so tight” the mutant purrs sweetly before Ryuko presses her lips on the herm’s lip and kisses deeply.

The hybrid herm’s hips start to move faster and faster and it goes in deeper into her lover’s pussy, a minute later it is bangs against the entrance of her cervix before it breaks into the fertile room of that breeding organ. The two of them moan and kiss with the herm’s hands firmly on the girl’s sexy ass who has completely forgotten about the destruction of her goku uniform Senketsu while she bounces on that thick meat sword stabbing deep inside her.

Minutes pass and they both scream in unison when a thick load gets released into the girl’s womb. They change positions and continue making love for another two hours until Ryuko says that Marcella has won and gets a beautiful collar around her neck after which she leaves for the dressing room.

“Finally my turn” Satsuki says with a gleeful smile on her face while Junketsu tries to protest when the girl shred her own uniform. She walks completely nude towards the herm who, by this time, is also completely naked. “Mmm that looks so good, I understand how those two got excited from what you did to them” Satsuki says confidently “I don’t care about the match, I just want to make love now”

The herm smiles and nods as she pulls the woman close who kisses her before she could kiss her. “Mmm she kisses just as good as I imagined, I am already falling for her like the others did” Satsuki thinks while her tongue explores the goddess’ mouth when suddenly she feels her little hole teased which makes her squirm in delight. “You have such a sexy ass, darling” Marcella whispers while her hands massage those thick buns.

The two of them kiss for a few more minutes before Marcella breaks it and gets behind Satsuki who wonders what the goddess has on her mind when her ass cheeks get spread wide and feels something wet circling her anus. “Oooh that’s mmyyy….mmmm so nasty fuck!” the girl moans while the fey makes short work of the rim which seems to make the human girl feel even hotter. “P-please more” Satstuki begs while she raises her ass up a little more which causes the fey herm to make pleased sounds as her tongue prods a little inside.

“Time to go inside, darling” Marcella coos, her cock still coated in the juices from the other girls and pushes the head inside. Satsuki bites her lower lip when she feels that little pucker getting stretched by the fat head but she moans when Marcella plays with her breasts and pussy to ease the pain and increase the pleasure. “You’re such a perfect lover, I am all yours mmm I am your girlfriend from now on” she moans and vows and could feel the herm’s shaft harden inside her. “I am so happy to hear darling, love you” she whispers before her hips move back and forth faster.

The pleasure between them rises to higher and newer levels and moan louder in their hot kissing while their hands grope the other’s body wherever they could until they both scream and cum simultaneously. Hot cum flows generously through the girl’s insides until Marcy pulls her girlcock out and shoots what is left on top of that hot ass.

They fall to the ground and continue making love for hours and at the end of it, Marcella collars Satsuki when her attention goes towards the woman on the balcony. Her hard nipples press against the fabric and the moist clearly shows in the fabric. 

Marcella smiles when she sees Ragyo trying to hide her excitement when she notices those heterochromatic eyes staring at her lustfully before the redhead storms toward her balcony. Marcy jumps up and lands on the balcony when the woman’s outfit comes to life. It shoots tendrils towards the herm when her earring starts the glow and a roaring fire emits from her mouth and burns down the outfit from her curvy body without harming the wearer.

“Thought of going easy on you like I did the others but it looks like you want it hard and rough, bitch!” Marcella shouts while she jumps on top of the mature woman and quickly puts the collar on to which she attaches a leash to it. “I think I am going to breed this cunt and make you my fuck toy and breeding bitch only” the teenage herm grunts while she rams her dick deep into the woman’s cunt and enters her womb without mercy.

“P-please d-don’t! I don’t want to become a mother again!” she begs though her body betrayed her which tells the herm that this woman actually loves being treated like this. Her hand goes up and spanks that ass hard which makes that pussy tighten on her girlcock. “You’re saying that but you’re actually looking forward to becoming my breeding cow! Now shut up and enjoy your breeding!” Marcella says while she pulls on the leash forcing the woman to look up but it also made that rod go in even deeper.

Ragyo hates to admit it but the herm was right, her body got hotter and her pussy gets wetter from the way she is treated. “Oh my god why do I want to have her babies?” she asks herself while she moans out loud, her fingers clenching with the pleasure crashing through her body with each thrust. Ragyo’s pride slowly starts to shatter and she begins to moan lewdly.

Faster several minutes of intense pussy pounding, the milf gives into her pleasures and desires and starts to moan and beg for the herm to breed her. “Please yes please breed this fuck toy and your breeding cow, Mistress Marcella! Aaah my body belongs to you and only you, Mistress!” she moans and begs which makes Marcella growl in wild lust while she ruts this woman until she cums hard into Ragyo’s womb. The goddess keeps her cock buried deep into the woman’s womb until she unloads every single drop to make sure the milf is properly bred.

A few hours pass and Ragyo lays there on the floor covered in semen inside and out, she pants heavily but looks happy with a blush on her cheeks.

The other three girls come up to where the dickgirl and milf are and smile as they all snuggle close to their girlfriend. “I am happy I came today, I never expected to gain three girlfriends, especially as lovely as you three and a slutty toy” she says that last part winking at the sleeping milf “I love you and will love you more as time passes, it is time for us to head home and become a happy family with lots of naughty fun” Mako, Ryuko and Satsuki snuggle against their girlfriend as the five of them leave the arena to start their new lives together.

The End


End file.
